laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flora Reinhold
Flora Reinhold (Aroma Reinford in the Japanese version) is the daughter of the late Baron Augustus Reinhold and the late Lady Violet from Professor Layton and the Curious Village, as well as the heiress of the family fortune and St. Mystere. Following the events of Curious Village, she becomes part of the games' recurring cast and travels with Professor Layton and Luke on their adventures to different places. Profile 'Appearance' Flora is a sweet, curious individual. Unfortunately, this sometimes leads her into trouble, such as her kidnapping by Don Paolo in Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box. Because she spent so many years in a village populated entirely by robots, she has difficulty relating to new people, and will often either hide from them or overshare details (as shown in Professor Layton and the Unwound Future). 'Personality' She is devotedly fond of both Layton and Luke, and gets very upset when they go away on investigations without her (which is what happens most of the time). It's implied in both Diabolical Box and'' Unwound Future that she has a strong fear of being alone, and Unwound Future in particular gives the impression that she has separation anxiety when she's away from Layton for too long. This is understandable, as he is the only parental figure she has had for many years, and when he goes away without her she worries that he might not come back. Her relationship with Luke is mostly good-natured; they have a great time together at the fair in Dropstone during Diabolical Box'', and he is very angry on both occasions when she gets kidnapped. The scenes in which they rescue her in Unwound Future make it very clear that they love her as much as she loves them. Plot 'Flora's Story' Flora was very young when her mother, Lady Violet, passed away. Her father, Baron Reinhold, died only a few years later, as learned in Curious Village. ''Bruno, the creator of all the inhabitants of St. Mystere, built a robotic mirror image of Violet for Flora, but the Baron was very distressed at how familliar the robot was to his real wife; so the robot's personality and memory was wiped clean, and a new woman was created: Lady Dahlia, which the baron felt more comfortable with, but scared Flora quite a lot. The young girl spent most of her time playing alone by her mother's grave, so to cheer her up, her father arranged to have an amusement park built just for her. When the Baron was told that he was terminally ill, he had Bruno construct the village and villagers of St. Mystere. The robots and Bruno would care for and protect Flora until someone came who was both wise enough to solve all of the puzzles and kind enough to make Flora smile again. The news of his death was withheld for years (not two months, as the professor and Luke initially believed) so that Flora would have grown past childhood when the mystery was solved. Layton cracked the riddle of the Golden Apple, and unofficially adopted Flora as his own daughter. [[Professor Layton and the Unwound Future|Professor Layton and the Unwound Future]] In ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future, when Professor Layton and Luke travel back to the present to meet Inspector Chelmey, Flora is really annoyed that they left without her. They agree to bring her along when they go back, but actually go off without her, as the professor reasons that it would be too dangerous for her, and that she would understand... eventually. However, she follows them back to the clock shop (like Inspector Chelmey and Barton) and goes to Future London with them. The professor constantly frets over Flora's safety for the rest of the game, but she herself is excited of the whole situation. She even has a go at a few puzzles. She is quite brave and calm throughout the twists and turns of the game, but doesn't say much during the cutscenes at all. Later during the game, when Clive's cover is blown at The Thames Arms, she is kidnapped by him and held in the generator room in his Mobile Fortress. Professor Layton and the Specter's Flute She makes a cameo in a bonus picture. This bonus picture shows Flora with Layton, Luke, Clark, Brenda, Yula and Tony a few years later. Quotes "Here goes nothing!" "Hmm...Does this sound right?" "I got it wrong? Really?" "Ohh...Don't look at me!" "I'm not one to brag, but that was pretty great." "Did you see that?" *giggle* "Cross your fingers." "Take that, puzzle!" "You two have some nerve leaving me alone while you go off on another adventure..." "I just... well you see, I just didn't want to be all alone again!" "Good-bye then, little village..." Images Flora.PNG|In the Curious Village Professor Layton and the Curious Village - Flora sleeping in the back of the Laytonmobile..PNG|Flora asleep in the Laytonmobile Professor Layton and the Curious Village - Violet Painting.PNG|A painting of Flora's biological mother, Viola Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora Poster.PNG|Poster of Flora in the theme park her father built Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora scared of Robot Dahlia.PNG|Flora hiding behind Matthew from Lady Dahlia Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora with Family.PNG|A photo of baby Flora with her mother, Viola Flora Getting a Puzzle Wrong.PNG|Flora getting a puzzle wrong. Flora Getting a Puzzle Right.PNG|Flora getting a puzzle right. PL1Profile36.png|Profile 1 in the Curious Village PL1Profile40.png|Profile 2 in the Curious Village PL2Profile03.png|Profile 1 in the Diabolical Box PL2Profile86.png|Profile 2 in the Diabolical Box PL3Profile03.png|Profile in the Unwound Future flora_reinhold_12695.jpg|Flora in the Eternal Diva Hrmm.jpeg|Incognito Flora Molentary.jpeg|On the Molentary Express Mystery Woman.jpg Trivia *She does not offer any puzzles until the second game; she doesn't solve any until the third. *The above outfit is only worn in game one. For the rest of the series, she wears an orange dress in place of the white one and dark knee-high boots. Her hair is always tied back with a ribbon. *As shown in the credits of the first and third games, she loves to cook, but is known to turn people's stomachs with the results. *When Flora hugs Layton at the end of the first game, an apple-shaped birthmark appears just below her neck. This identifies her as the Golden Apple. *She's a bit sensitive about her cooking, as shown in the third game, when she asks Luke if he loves someone else's sandwich more than her cucumber sandwiches, which he doesn't answer. *In the third game, Flora was captured by Clive and trapped in a large glass cage. *Flora makes a cameo appearence in Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva. She can be seen on the tower bridge, trembling with fright as Don Paolo makes his hasty retreat after being found out by Layton. *She is a really sensitive girl, and that is why Clive captured her. Category:Characters Category:Eternal Diva Characters